battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160328140237/@comment-24142455-20160711053430
Blazkowicz, seeing that Boekhounder made it to the stage, leapt off the catwalk and grabbed onto a banner, before racing down the center aisle under heavy gunfire. Jäger, who had just recovered, clambered out of the drum and began to fire his pistol while clutching his chest. Blazkowicz picked up a flute dropped by one of the orchestra members and flung it at Jäger. The flute struck him in the head and Blazkowciz raced into the smoke, ducking into the door, and closing it. Once he got inside, he grabbed a fire extinguisher and two guns from two dead guards, and jammed them into the hatch to prevent entry. Fergus: Alright lads, we're in this tunnel network. Looking at this map takes out tourist map, the Reichstag, the old one. We're here underneath the Opera.takes a compass and looks around It's is direction, it's literally a few walks away. Though we must expect resistance. The group began to make their way through the tunnel network. The design was sleek, a mostly white color with pipes, wires, and other equipment running along the sides. Several smaller passageways would split off, seemingly in a grid pattern. Fergus: Right now we're underneath the Brandenburg gate. The Reichstag is literally to our side! I'm tapping into their computer systems now. ONI spook Fergus has a few surprises for these Jerrie's! Prendergast: Didn't they rebuild the city after the Confederacy bombed them? Fergus: Ah they did, but they did it in a quite obvious way. Pulls out tablet, from the looks of their new building, these buffoons stole Albert Speer's design for a future Gemran capital city. Wundersphat Germania or some sh*t like that. The Reichstag just happens to be right next to the new capital building, the Volk-shale. Underneath that is our target. Suddenly, several bullets flew by as two SF soldiers and an elite trooper entered the tunnel way. Wyatt: Contacts! The group's split up into side tunnels to get cover as the three soldiers made their way up. One of them quickly pulled out a MG5 and began to give suppressive fire onto the operatives. However, it was a laser-based SF model of the MG5, and the gun sprayed bright blue beams around the pathway while the other two began to radio in for backup. Fergus quickly pulled out his SMG and fired a spray of bullets at the three soldiers, striking one of them, but the support gunner continued to put fire down the range. Blazkowicz quickly grabbed a grenade and threw it down the hallway, making the men distracted, allowing him to fire at the backpack generators of the SF soldiers, disabling the battery to the MG5. Fergus: Look! The tunnel way is right over there past those guards! ''Bullet ricochets and strikes tablet, causing it to short circuit '' F*ck! (Yelled in poor German) I didn't get the new case yet ya bastards! Blazkowicz: Well Fergus? Fergus: You and Boekhounder get yer asses past these guards to get to the Folder, the rest of us will hold off these guys and get an escape route. Wyatt aimed down the hallway and gunned down the two remaining SF soldiers, and the eight men dashed down the hallway to the final path to the Volkshalle. Fergus: The exit is here. We'll keep it covered. Okay lads, close combat, expect some heavy troopers. We got some shotguns and assault rifles over here. Gates! Benson! Come over here and get one of these! All of these are better then these Tommy typewriters! Blazkowicz: Alright Boekhounder, it's a strait path to that main room. You take the lead...